


Azhâd

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [146]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning close enough to press foreheads together, breathing slowing together. A comfort that no other lover has given her, even Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azhâd

**Author's Note:**

> Nerthus, sex with Balin  
> Prompt: Penetration  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

Leaning her forehead against Balin's, Nerthus breathes slowly, her hands - ruined and whole alike - holding tightly to Balin's upper arms. It's been too long since she has taken a lover, and letting him into her body is just shy of painful. Not enough for her to regret this, not when he had been so careful to prepare her, his fingers skilled more than she would have imagined from someone who appeared so proper at first glance, but enough for her to take a moment to adjust.

His hands are warm at her hips, fingers stroking lightly over heated flesh. Waiting patiently for her to give him permission to move. She laughs, soft and low and amused. She's not had a lover this patient save for Red. Nori. The one she won't touch again even if he parted from Thorin.

Balin's breath is warm against her lips, but he says nothing, doesn't ask about the laughter. Even here, where masks are often stripped away, he's polite and considerate, and she doesn't know what to do with that.

After a long moment, she eases her grip, bringing her feet up to dig her heels into the back of Balin's thighs, encouraging him to move without words. The stone of her private workbench digs into the small of her back where Balin presses her against it, the cool and edge of pain a counterpoint to the pleasure that comes with each stroke across the nerves just inside her. Slow and deep, rolls of the hips and quiet breathing together.

So often those she has taken to her bed - or the nearest bit of flat surface, vertical or horizontal - have been looking for a quick fuck, to get it over with and get on with their lives. Nori had been the only one who'd taken the time to make sure she had enjoyed it as much as he had, before she came to Erebor. Now she could add another to that list, and Balin is not strictly off-limits, even if he has another lover.

There is no bead woven into his hair, as there is none in her own, and she has heard nothing of his giving promises to anyone, nor ever have. It is all she cares to know.

She shifts her grip a little, using the greater leverage of holding his shoulders to lift herself higher, nearly off him, before sliding back down. Encouraging him to speed his thrusts, to draw her closer to the edge, and himself with her. Clenching her hands tight as the spiraling pleasure breaks, and clinging tightly as he continues to move inside her, taking longer to find his own pleasure.

They manage to ease each other down rather than collapse, leaning close enough to press foreheads together, breathing slowing together. A comfort that no other lover has given her, even Red. It reminds her that this life she makes here is different, that here she is Nerthus and she is worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Who Nerthus was before she came to Erebor was not a good person, and while she might have the sense to chose lovers who aren't going to ask more than she'll give them, they've also not been particularly good at giving her what she's looking for. I'm not sure she was entirely certain what she was looking for until she found it, first in Nori, and once she was in Erebor, in Balin.
> 
> The title means "respect". (Updated for the new dictionary.)


End file.
